The urinary excretion of cortisol and the response to a single dose of oral dexamethasone will be the same in obese and in normal weight African-American women. Use of a precise cortisol assay, HPLC, will allow for accurate measurement of urinary cortisol. The response to oral dexamethasone will not vary according to weight.